Moses and the Baby
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Moses must care for a family member's two month old baby. Will he lose his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Moses must single-handedly care for a 2 month old baby. Will he lose his mind?

Ages:

Moses: 21

Ella: 2 months

"What about a list? You didn't make a list, Rachel?"

Moses' cousin Rachel had asked him to care for her baby, Ella, for one day while she went to an important business meeting.

"You don't need a list, silly!" Rachel gave him a friendly dig in the arm.

"Rachel, I need a list." Moses said.

"Moses, you-"

" _Rachel,_ I _need_ a list," Moses was very persistent, just like Tuya.

"Fine."

Rachel quickly scribbled down some guidelines.

"Okay, I have to be going now." She kissed sleeping Ella goodbye. "You'll do great, Moses."

Moses was, strangely, not nervous at all. Baby Ella knew and loved Moses, but had never been with him more than an hour. 'I can do this,' He thought silently.

Then the door closed.

Moses began to think out loud.

"Ha, I'm alone with the baby."

"Wait- **I'M ALONE WITH THE BABY!"** Moses began to panic.

Moses' shouting woke baby Ella up. She began to cry.

"No, Ella, don't cry! It's me, Moses!" He pleaded.

Ella calmed down when she saw Moses. She reached out and grabbed his nose.

"Hey! I need that!" He said as he tickled her.

Awhile passed, and Ella grew tired of being in her carrier. She began to complain quietly.

"What's wrong, Ella?"

Moses noticed that she tried to push her way out of the carrier with no avail.

"Tired of that old thing?" He said as he unbuckled her and took her out carefully.

"How about we go on a tour of the house?" He asked, holding her at eye level.

"Ahh," Was all Ella said.

"I knew you would agree."

They went a tour, during which Ella fell asleep. Seeing Ella in his arms made him want his own children, but he knew that Hazel was too young. Ella grabbed hold of Moses' shirt.

"I like this shirt too," He whispered.

Little did Moses know, but Hazel was spying closely on the two. Her heart felt warm when she saw how much the baby and Moses were bonding.

Ella sneezed in her sleep.

"Bless you, sweetie."

Moses sat on the couch rocking Ella for a while. He even fell asleep himself.

He was, however, awakened when Ella spotted Hazel.

"Gah!" Ella shouted. Hazel quickly hid.

"Huh?!" Moses woke up from his nap.

"Rah!"

"You scared da- I mean, me..." Moses looked at the ground.

"Mer!"

"What are you so happy about?" Moses laughed.

Ella didn't say anything this time. She just looked at Moses with big eyes.

Ella cooed and reached for Moses.

"Mmm."

Moses bent down and kissed Ella's forehead.

"I love you," He said.

The baby only cooed.

Awhile passed...

Baby Ella had been quiet as she watched tv with Moses, but she then started to cry as she licked her lips.

"You hungry?"

She looked at him.

"I figured," He said as he pat her tummy.

Once Moses got the milk ready, he propped up Ella on his lap and tried to feed her. He was scared she would protest, but she ate quietly and quickly.

"You're a good baby," He said.

He put her over his shoulder and prepared to burp her. It took her a moment, but she eventually burped.

"Woah, there it was!" He said.

Hazel couldn't help but find the way Moses acted around babies adorable.

Moses was about to get Ella off his shoulder, but was shocked to find that she had rested her head there and was holding on to his neck.

Ella fell asleep on Moses, and was holding on surprisingly tight.


	2. Chapter 2

After Moses changed Ella's diaper, his phone rang in the other room. He sat Ella down and went to go get it. Ella fussed quietly, but eventually just layed on the couch with a bunny.

Moses answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey! What are you doing?"

"Taking care of-" Moses began.

He was cut off by the sound of baby Ella crying.

"Uh oh, hold on mom."

Moses ran back to baby Ella, who had dropped the bunny on the floor.

"Here, Ella." He tried to give her the bunny, but she wouldn't take it.

Ella just reached for Moses.

He picked her up, and continued talking to Tuya.

"I'm back." Moses said as Ella pulled his hair.

"How do you like caring for Ella?" Tuya asked.

"She's great! She loves me." Moses said tickling Ella.

"Would Rachel be interested in, uh... giving Ella to you?"

"...You're kidding, right?" Moses couldn't believe his mother's words.

"Of, course!" Tuya said. "But you really need to talk to Hazel about a baby, Moses!"

"Mom, she's nineteen. And we aren't married." Moses put a hand over his face as Ella put her hand in her mouth.

"Ahh!" Ella shouted.

"Shh! You'll hurt daddy's- I mean, my ears." Moses corrected himself, but that didn't stop Tuya.

"You want a baby as much as I do, don't you Moses. Be honest!" Tuya remarked.

"Well, yes, but..."

"But what? I've heard enough excuses,Moses!"

"Ecuses? I'm not making excuses!" Moses said as Ella began to eat a button on her shirt.

"Mom, I'm not ready. Mom, we aren't married. Mom, Hazel is too young. mom this,Mom that!" Tuya says, mimicking Moses' voice.

"All those things are true! And my voice isn't that deep, either."

"Regardless. You know you want a baby!" Ella heard Tuya's voice through the phone and shouted at it.

"Mom, please don't do this to me."

"Do what?" Tuya asks.

"Make me sad that I don't have children." Moses says.

"Yet!"

"Uh oh, were going through a tunnel. Bye, Mom!" Moses prepares to hang up the phone.

"What? How are you using the house phone in the car? Moses?" Tuya says.

"Love you!" Moses hangs up the phone.


End file.
